Jaguar
by Dragon Emperor0
Summary: Dimitri Balalaika, also known as Dallas, is a boy who had to fight in the Brazilian rainforest, but when he was saved by the Jaguar goddess Java, he became stronger. Then he was approached by Raiden to defend earth realm? Opportunity arose. What will become of this opportunity? (Takes place in MK 9)


**Chapter 1: Law of the jungle **

In the world of Earth realm, every fifty years they are forced to fight in a tournament called mortal kombat, this year is the start of this tournament. Now the defenders of earth realm will need help to defeat this new threat.

Meanwhile one of these defenders, Raiden god of thunder, was communing with his Masters the elder gods.

"The tournament of Mortal Kombat will begin God of Thunder, are your defenders ready to face the might of Outworld?" The elders spoke in unison.

"Yes. But I am concerned. Mighty as they may be, I believe we could benefit from having another fighter to our group." Raiden answered. "Do you have any suggestions?"

The elder gods were silent for the time moment before speaking again. "If you desire to have more fighters to your group to defend Earth Realm from certain Doom, there are two fighters that might be of some use to you, but they are not easy to oblique."

"Who are they?" Raiden asked.

An image of a boy appeared, he was 5'11" with tan skin, platinum blonde hair that was long enough to reach his rear, icy blue cat-like eyes, long cat-like teeth, and slightly pointed ears, he also had retractable claws coated in what looked like titanium and high grade Damascus steel. Distinguishing things on his body were jaguar print tattoos all over his body. His attire was an orange vest with a fur collar, a black tank top, black pants, and orange and black combat boots. Finally he wears a tooth necklace.

"This is Dimitri Balalaika, the son of an ex Cold War era Russian paratrooper and an American spy, he was raised in the Siberian tundra as a boy and was accidentally left in the Brazilian rainforest as a teenager. He since then became the patron of the Jaguar goddess Java, of the long lost Mayan and Aztec people. Gaining her abilities. He is now in the Australian wilderness." They told him. "Be warned, he has the heart and mind of a Jaguar, and is very cunning, he is also a brutal combatant, who rarely shows his foes mercy, unless they earn it."

"I understand. And who is the second?" Raiden asked.

Dimitri vanished and in his place was a woman with blazing orange fluffed up curved hair that fell to her feet, eyes as red as rubies. She wore long black gloves that go up to her shoulders. She wears a black arabian bra that held her massive O-cup breasts. She wears baggy white pants with a purple cloth around it with gold shackles and boots. Her body was that of a goddess, large hips, a slim stomach with thick sexy legs and a large heart shaped ass.

"This woman is named Putain Banna, daughter of Kusai the elder goddess of the dragons, she is a cunning woman with skills above any, she lives on earth Realm in the cities of Japan, she appears that of a goddess, but she is very skilled in Combat, she uses her seduction and body to distract her opponents before striking with the might of a dragon. She has the abilities of one and cen even morph into an anthro dragon at will when she's serious." They explain. "Having her join you will not be an easy task, there is one thing she desires, but we know not what. To gain her for defending earth Realm, you will have to find what she is looking for."

"Understood, I will begin my search. I will have Liu Kang and Kung Lao accompany me." The Thunder god said, disappearing in a flash of lightning.

(In the Australian Wilderness)

Raiden, along with his students Liu Kang and Kung Lao appeared from the lightning strike as they glanced around.

"You think he's around here lord raiden?" Kang asked.

"The elder gods are not usually wrong." Raiden said.

"What would a Jaguar be doing in Australia?" Kung lao questioned.

"Remember that Dimitri is not one to fool with, he was abandoned and raised on his own, my guess is he travels to find challenges to sharpen his combat skills. Australia is known for their wild and dangerous predators." The god of thunder answered.

"Hmm." The man in the hat nodded.

As they passed a grove of trees, there was a soft thump behind them, then a snikt sound, followed by a guttural growl.

The three stopped as the two humans tensed. "Lord raiden." kang spoke.

"He is right behind us, isn't he?" Lao said.

"I can sense that." Raiden nodded before they turned to the sight of the young man with platinum hair. "You must be Dimitri Balalaika."

The man was on all fours, his hair cascading on his back, metal coated claws glistening in the sun. "Who's asking?" He growled.

"I am Raiden, Defender of Earth Realm and the God of Thunder." The man greeted. "We come before you to seek your help."

"Earth realm?" He asked. "Aw shit, so this is what lady Java was telling me about."

Radien took a few steps forward as his student remained ready if he attacked. "Hear me, please. Earth Realm is in danger. Outworld is seeking to absorb this world with itself by the power of Emperor Shao Kahn. However, the elder Gods created a tournament to give Earth realm a fighting chance, has lady Java ever told you about Mortal Kombat?"

Dimitri got up and crossed his arms. "Yeah, She has, what of it?"

"While me and other protectors of Earth realm are strong, i still fear of the future that lies ahead if Shao Kahn should win." Radien answered. "We come to ask you to join us in the tournament to save Earth realm from Outworld."

The man thought for a minute. "Tell me, if I defeat Shao Kahn in mortal Kombat, will I become the Ruler of outworld?"

"I do not know exactly." Raiden answered. "For so long, Shao Kahn has never been killed, not even my power alone could stop him when i fought him, but kept him at bay. If you desire to become the ruler of Outworld, then killing him will grant you that wish, but it will not be an easy task."

"So what your saying is, I'd have to work my ass off to beat this guy?" Dimitri asked, stroking his chin. "Huh, Ah well it can't be worse than having to survive in the jungle for five years...Alright, you twisted my arm, I'm in."

"I thank you for your cooperation Dimitri." The god nodded. "Before we depart to the tournament, we need to find and bring Putain as well."

"Lead the way. And please, my friends call me Dallas." The boy told them, shaking the God's hand. Raiden nodded as they were struck by lightning and vanished.

(Tokyo Japan)

The four males appeared again from the lightning strike and stepped out into the busy streets of tokyo. Dimitri or Dallas, now, looked around the city and rubbed his, eyes not used to the glaring light reflecting on the buildings.

"So this Putain is here in this city?" He asked.

"Yes, the elder gods mentioned she would be around here." Raiden nodded as they walked around. They heard laughing and turned to an alleyway to see an orange haired girl ganged up on by five men with knives and guns. "That's her."

Dallas sniffed the air. "40 caliber magnum pistols. And...blood stained knives, these guys must be gang members."

"Let us not intervene, Let us see how skilled she really is." Raiden spoke as they nodded.

"What do you five want? I don't have time for this." Putain asked the men while stroking her hair back. The men grinned, stepping closer. The woman rolled her eyes. "Figures, More gang members looking for prostitutes." She scoffed.

"Bend down for us and give us a good time and we won't be so rough baby." The leader grinned.

Putain suddenly grinned and slowly approached, swaying her hips while her breasts bounced. "So it's a good time you five want, is it?" She purred in a deep seductive tone. Her hands tracing to her breasts as the cloth moved a bit to show some skin.

"You understand, good." The leader said. "Now, come here." she moved closer to him as he smirked with a bulge in his pants. "Oh you'll make a great whore for us se-GU!" He stopped when Putain slammed a knee into his crotch deeply.

"I'm no man's whore, cocksucker." She spoke dangerously before swinging a roundhouse kick into his face, knocking a few teeth out.

"Damn you!" A goon snapped and fired his gun, only for the woman to dodge. "What!?" The busty female lunged and back punched him in the jaw before an uppercut to the chin. The last three ran to her with knives as she moved her head to the side, upper cutted one, headbutting the other and back kicking the third in the gut, causing all three men to groan and collapsed unconscious.

"Buncha pricks, don't they know a lesbian when they see one?" Putain said, turning to leave the alley, giving the leaders crotch a good stomp before she continued walking.

When she turned the corner, Raiden and the others stepped out. "Impressive skills Putain." raiden spoke.

The girl jumped back and got to her fighting stance. "Who are you?"

"I am Raiden, God of Thunder." The god said, bowing respectfully.

Putain blinked and eased her stance. "I heard of you, your earth realms guardian."

"Yes I am." He nodded, gesturing to the other three. "These are my followers, liu Kang, Kung Lao, And our new companion, Dimitri Balalaika."

"But please, call me Dallas." Dallas said, bowing as well.

Finally easing herself, The orange haired girl crossed her arms. "If you're here, I would presume it's something important."

"Outworld has challenged Earth Realm to a Mortal Kombat tournament." Liu Kang explained.

"We need all the help we can get to defeat them and save Earth realm. Will you help us?" Raiden asked.

The girl thought with a finger on her chin. "Well...I have important things to do and such, but this is important as well….what's in it for me if I do help?"

"Usually the victors are rewarded one wish." Kung Lao said.

This sparked real interest to the lesbian. 'If I win this tournament, then i can wish to have all the lesbian girls I want to my dream lesbian harem.' she thought with a grin. "Alright, count me in."

"Excellent." Raiden nodded. "Please come with us." Nodding, Putain stood with the guys as he held an arm up as they vanished in lightning.

(Shaolin temple, China.)

As they arrived at the Shaolin Temple in China, Putain turned to talk to Dallas. "So what are your reasons for coming?" She asked.

"Simply put I'd like to defeat Shao Kahn and become the ruler of Outworld." Dallas shrugged. "And I'd also like to take one of the female fighters who impresses me as my queen."

"Ah, thats a nice goal you have." She smiled.

"What about you? What's your reason?" The boy asked.

"I'd like to wish for a lesbian harem." She told. "I will admit you boys are cute, but there's something more to females I like better than guys. They're more easy going, caring and loving, soft skin, kissable lips, sexy bodies."

"Point taken." The boy nodded. "Though you shouldn't be too closed of to men, as wonderful as women are, they can't do everything."

"Oh I know that, I have many close male friends back home, but in all reason, I prefer sleeping with the girls." Putain grinned.

"Oh." He nodded, then looked confused. "But how do you plan to…? Nevermind." the girl arched a brow before shrugging. The group made it to the temple and entered.

There were three other people in the room, one was a very stocky black man with metal arms and a short buzz cut, a blonde haired woman in what seemed to be marine special forces garb, and a brown haired man wear purple sunglasses, a blue leather jacket, black pants, blue sneakers And a white shirt.

"We made it in time." Raiden spoke before he gasped a bit and held his head.

"Lord Raiden." Kung Lao said in concern.

"What is wrong?" Liu Kang asked.

"Strange visions." he replied before he felt a crack and took off the amulet he wore, the amulet itself bearing a crack.

"Your amulet." Kang spoke.

"It is nothing. The tournament begins." The god spoke as monks stepped out in line, followed with a man in red robes and was in his 80s, followed by two attractive females. One with black hair and wore a blue skimpy outfit, the other dark skinned and black haired with a green skimpy outfit.

'Ooooooo, they're hot.' Putain smirked pervertedly at the sight of the two females.

The elder man stood at the throne and held his hands up as the monks sat. "Kombatents. I am shang Tsung. In the coming days, each of you will fight. Some of you are here on your own volition. Others were brought here by chance."

"If this is the first round, I call dibs on the girls." Putain whispered.

"Calm yourself Putain. There will be time." Raiden spoke.

"You participate in the most important Mortal Kombat in history!" Shang announced. "This tournament, the tenth after nine Outworld victories, will determine earth realms fate. If you defeat all of your opponents, you will face one final challenge...me."

Dallas sniffed the air, the old man smelled of death. "He smells of death." Dallas growled.

A cleared throat got his attention as the man was next to him. "A strong scent you have." He grinned before hovering back. "Our first Kombatant, Dimitri Balalaika."

Dallas grinned, then he suddenly was engulfed in energy as his attire changed. He now wore a tribal Mayan-Aztec jaguar-esk Armor and a Jaguar shaped helmet. the gauntlets, boots, and collar having fur on them. His arms also had mystical jade Tekko-Kage claws. "Good, i'm eager to start. Who's my opponent?"

"Reptile!" Shang spoke as the boy saw a green skinned masked guy appear on a roof before jumping down onto the ring. "Begin!"

"My claws will rip through you like paper." Dallas growled, getting on all fours.

Round 1. Fight!

Reptile pulled his mask down as he shot a glob of poison from his maw at Dallas. The boy jumped back and growled, deploying his metal coated claws, then leaned on Reptile's front and dug into his flesh. The opponent hissed loudly in pain as his own claws dug into Dallas's back.

He bit the lizards throat and clamped down with a bite force that was like that of a man sized jaguar, blood gushing from the puncture wounds and spurting all over his face.

"Ouch." the sun glasses guy winced.

Reptile gurgled on his blood rising in his throat. Dallas stomped a foot on his chest, causing blood to gush from his mask.

"Finish him!" Shang ordered.

The boy stood up and drove his hand into reptiles chest and ripped out his heart. Looking at the still organ he devoured it, in doing this he gain some of Reptiles abilities, including increased regeneration and toxins coating his claws.

"Dallas shows no mercy to his opponents." Liu Kang spoke.

"With That In mind, can he be trusted?" Kung Lao asked.

"He is an ally, I know he only desires to conquer Outworld, but I'm sure he won't kill us or Earth realm warriors." Raiden spoke.

"Excellent Dimitri." Shang grinned. "Now, your next opponent, Baraka!"

A man with spikes on his arms and a large jaw teeth mouth jumped on the stage as the two faced with the creature summoning his blades.

"You will be a fine meal." Baraka growled as they got to their stances.

Round 2. Fight!

Baraka roared and charged at Dallas with the blades swinging.

Dallas deployed his Tekko Kage blades and blocked the attack with ease. "I am not going to lose to a freak like you!" He roared, lunging forward and digging his blades into baraka's chest in a six way X. Baraka growled in pain as he swung his blade arm, but the boy stepped back to avoid it before slashing the creatures arm off. Baraka roared in agony as he kicked him to the ground.

Deploying his now poison metal coated claws he leaped on the creature and started ripping into his torso relentlessly, then doing one last big slash on his face before jumping back. He approached Baraka and tore his heart out before devouring it as well, thus giving him Baraka's strength and a small development of his blades in the arms.

"Well done Dimitri." Shang grinned in delight before standing. "That will be all for now, the tournament will resume at dawn." He spoke and walked off with the girls following.

Others departed as Dallas reverted to normal and wiped the blood from his mouth while approaching the others. "You have done well Dallas, i'm impressed." Raiden spoke.

"I had to survive in the jungle for years, things like eating raw meat and killing things with my bare hands rarely phase me anymore." He shrugged.

"With your victory, we are one step closer to stopping Shao Kahn." Raiden spoke before turning to Putain. "Putain, remember to keep your guard up here as well."

"Alright." She nodded.

"So Raiden, tell me. Does Shao Kahn have a queen?" Dallas asked.

"Yes." raiden nodded. "Her name was Sindel, she was married to Shao kahn many years ago, but turned against him to prevent his reign against Earth Realm. She used a warden spell to keep him trapped in Out World and died shortly after as a sacrifice to keep him imprisoned."

"That sucks, if she was still alive I could've made her my queen after I take over Outworld." Dallas growled.

"I'm sure you will find what you desire." Raiden spoke. "Now, let us rest up, the tournament will commence later." They nodded as they parted in groups.

Dallas and Putain walked outside in a small grass field as they chatted. "You're a very skilled fighter Dallas."

"Thank you." he said.

"Did you see those two hot girls with Shang? Oh I could just melt in their arms." The girl shuddered with a delightful squeal.

"I did." He nodded, looking up at the sky.

"This is where I would find you." Spoke a voice as they turned to see a woman with red hair tied to a ponytail and wore a red skimpy outfit like the other two.

"Another beautiful girl." Putain whispered.

"And you are?" Dallas asked.

"I am Skarlet, I adore the love of bloodshed as you do." The woman spoke. "Your blood will look great with my body when I'm done with you."

The boy was about to engage his fighting form again before Putain stepped forward with a grin. "If you want him, you'll have to get by me first baby."

Skarlet looked at her. "You have Dragon Blood."

"That I do." The girl licked her lips before standing in a sexy fighting stance. "Shall we dance?"

The girl formed a dagger out of pure blood. "Let's."

Round 1. Fight!

Skarlet charged as she swung her dagger around to cut Putain. The dragon girl dodged gracefully before moving behind her.

"You're very fiesty. I like that in a woman." She purred, gliding her hand across her clothed breasts.

"Get your hands off of me!" Skarlet yelled, trying to grab her. Again did she miss before tossing her dagger which she leaned back to avoid. Both girls ran forward, deflecting and colliding blows to each other with grunts.

Putain grasped the red heads arm and pulled her close. "You're skilled, very nice." She grinned, then she took a finger and drew a little bit of Skarlet's blood, then dragged it across her lips. Once that was done her lips became red, then she pulled the mask down and kissed Skarlet and held her close.

Skarlet gasped, the first time a girl has ever kissed her. She wanted to pull away, but the softness of her body and her bloody lips were to desiring to her. As they kissed the girls eyes became red and dragon like, then Putain stared into her eyes and Skarlet slowly loosened her grip.

"You're all mine now." She grinned.

"Yes….mistress." Skarlet breathed in pleasure.

Dallas meanwhile was confused. "What...just happened?"

"Oh, my special ability is Dragon's kiss. When I kiss the person I want, my dragon magic makes them my mate. So Skarlet is all mine." The oranged haired girl grinned.

"I can you see that, but who the hell is she?" He asked.

"She." A familiar voice said, they turned around and saw Raiden. "Is one of Shao Kahn's assassins."

"I see." Dallas nodded.

"But now that we have her she'll do whatever I say, and act as a double agent for us." Putain smirked.

"That seems ify." Dallas shrugged.

"Oh it's no problem, is it Skarlet?" the girl smirked at her new servant.

"Mmmm, no mistress." Skarlet cooed, snuggling close to her.

"Good." She giggled.

"With Skarlet at our aid, this will go better for Earth Realm." raiden mentioned.

"Whatever you say." The boy shrugged, leaving.

Raiden glanced to Putain. "Keep your eyes open." he spoke before leaving as well.

"Looks like it's just the two of us." The orange haired girl purred while groping one of Skarlet's breasts. "Mmm, they're so squishy."

"Mistress…" she moaned, turning her head to kiss her mistress again.

"Mmmmmm." Both females moaned in pleasure before Putain stroked her body.

"Oh you have no idea how much I desired to fuck a sexy babe like you." She purred.

"Mistress, If you wish, you can use my body as many times as you like." Skarlet told her.

"Good." She smirked. "Now, dance with me hun."

The woman got up and slowly started to dance for her, swaying her hips and roaming her hand all over her body and bosom. Putain smirked as she rose her hands up and swirled her hips in front of Skarlet.

"Mistress, how long have you been searching for a lover?" Skarlet asked as they danced together.

"Many years." She purred. "While I enjoyed fucking some girls I met, I wanted to find a few special girls to love before I grow my harem."

"...I'm glad I have helped end your search." Skarlet sighed, hugging the woman close. Putain embraced her as well, both swaying slowly now before she grinned and spun Skarlet around, pushing her crotch to the red heads rear and grasping her tits. "Ahh~ Mistreeesss!~" She moaned in pleasure. Both females held a firm position before swirling, grinding and humping each other like horny sluts.

"Mistress, mistress, oh mistress, I love you!" Skarlet moaned as she was being humped by Putain.

"I love you too honey." The lesbian purred and licked her neck. "On the ground, let us be one."

The two went down, the mistress started stripping Skarlet slowly, kissing her body as it lost clothing. "You are a wonderful woman."

"Thank you mistress." The girl moaned happily, she was so happy her mistress loved her body so.

"Now show me your body so that I can fill it with a special gift." Putain purred. The girl nodded and stripped of her battle suit as her naked body was shown before her.

Putain did the same, showing her own beautiful naked body. "Now, how shall I impregnate you? The traditional way? Or...hmmm, I wonder."

"Mistress?" Skarlet breathed.

The woman concentrated then stroked her cunt, causing it to change. "Ah, it's starting…" She gasped. Skarlet gasped before a massive thick cock sprung up while throbbing.

"Mistress, you are part male? How?" The woman asked, spreading her legs subconsciously, submitting to her fate.

"Being a dragon woman has its perks, besides, my mother is a futa as well." She purred before mounting her and shoved her cock balls deep in.

Skarlet moaned in bliss as her legs stretched in response to this stimulus, holding the woman close. "Mistress, Ah, ooh~, nnnahhh~" she moaned, unable to control her bliss.

"Oh yeah, moan for me sexy. Show me how much you love my dick, my body and all I can give you." Skarlet purred, slapping her ass while pounding away.

"I love you my mistress!" She moaned, their breasts colliding.

"I love you too!" Putain moaned before making out with her deeply.

The two kissed as the futa woman humped her like a dog, pounding her womb and inching closer and closer to their respective climaxes.

Putain pulled from the kiss and groped Skarlets breasts. "Oh i'm gonna cum whore!"

"Inside me my mistress! Bear me with your child, please!" Skarlet begged her.

"Ahhhhhhh! Here it comes!" She screamed and plunged deep with a burst of semen. The two moaned and panted as they basked in afterglow.

"I love you Mistress Putain." Skarlet sighed, kissing her.

"I love you too Skarlet." The girl purred, kissing and making out in their afterglow.

(Next morning)

The next morning all the fighters gathered in the great hall of the palace, and two anvils were in the middle. Tsang Tsun stood between the two anvils. "Greetings Kombatants, today you shall test your might, the one who wins each test of strength will face each other in the second round."

"Seems Tsang Tsun is to take out the weaker links of the competition." Raiden spoke with the other fighters that he brought. "More likely to take the fighters from Earth Realm down."

"Good, I enjoy a challenge." Dallas said, popping his neck from side to side.

"The first two to test their strengths in the Anvils, will be Dimitri Balalaika, and Johnny Cage!" Tsang replied.

The two looked at each then stepped up to the anvils. Dallas deployed his claws and readied himself to do a palm strike. Glancing to Johnny Cage, he noticed his fist igniting with a green energy of some kind he never saw before. 'Interesting.' He thought.

"Begin!" The elder man shouted.

The boy roared as he struck the anvil four swift swipe lines going through the air down the piece of metal, it looked undamaged for now, but five seconds later it fell apart in several pieces each cut clean through, one piece falling on Cage's foot.

"Gah!" The man grunted and pulled his foot free from the heavy metal piece.

Dallas blew the metal filings from his claws. "Like a hot knife through butter."

The other man took a breath and grinned at him while his kicks and punches of the green energy pummeled the other Anvil into a pile. "Nice moves there jungle boy, who's your agent?"

"Don't have one." Dallas said.

"Your last fight the other day was fantastic. My producer has to meet you. You would be a great addition to our next film." Cage spoke.

"Like what? 'Ninja Mime 5: Welcome to the jungle?'" Dallas asked, walking away. "I think I'll pass."

"Huh, shame." The man replied as he too walked back.

"Very impressive to the both of you." Tsang spoke. "Next up, Putain Banna and Sonya Blade!"

The two women approached the anvils, Putain licked her lips as she traced Sonya's form with her eyes.

"Hey baby, you're in the special forces aren't you?" The dragon woman asked.

"Yeah, What of it?" Sonya asked.

"You're here for something yes? I can help you with it." Putain grinned as two new Anvils were set.

"Begin!" Tsuang spoke as the two women began hammering at the heavy metal objects.

Putain started punching the anvil several times, before reeling her arm back and throwing one last punch, causing the object to crack right down the middle, then fall apart in two halves.

Sonya finished pumbleming her own and turned to her. "How can you help me?"

"I'm a woman of many things." Putain spoke. "Whatever you need to do, I can help, in exchange for one tiny favor."

"That being?" Sonya asked, crossing her arms over her chest, which admirably was showing a lot of side boob in her tactical vest and combat harness.

'I can sense one of these men will be hers in the future.' Putain thought and glanced. 'Might as well at least have a little fun with her before then.' she leaned in and whispered. "One little night with me sugar."

"So they weren't kidding?" The blonde said, trying to hold in a laugh. "You really are a lesbian?"

"What can I say? A girl like me digs her own kind." Putain grinned.

Sonya thought about it. "Maybe. Though I'm not really a lesbian, so don't expect me to commit."

"No problem hun." She nodded as they walked back as Tsuang continued to call other fighters to the anvil challenge.


End file.
